Austen Who
by Tineyboppa
Summary: AU Clara saved River from the Library. River used her vortex manipulator to leave, but ends up in early 19th century England with no memory. During the Dalek invasion Harriet Jones is not killed by Daleks but is sent back to the 19th century by Weeping Angels. The 8th Doctor and Izzy Sinclair detect temporal disruptions in 19th century England.
1. Chapter 1

**Forest of the Dead**

_River Song sits in a weird chair fiddling with wires. The Doctor is handcuffed to a pillar a bit further, regaining consciousness. _

"Autodestruct in two minutes," came the computer voice.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, come on, what are you doing? That's my job!" cried the Doctor.

"Oh, and I'm not allowed to have a career, I suppose?" River retorted.

"Why am I handcuffed? Why do you even have handcuffs?" wondered the Doctor.

"Spoilers!" sang River _with a flirtatious smile._

"This is not a joke, stop this now, this is gonna kill you! I'd have a chance, you don't have any," the Doctor pleaded.

"You wouldn't have a chance, and neither do I," replied River. "I'm timing it for the end of the countdown, there'll be a blip in the command flow. That way it should improve our chances of a clean download."

"River! Please! No!" the Doctor tried again.

"Funny thing is, this means you've always known how I was going to die," said River. "All the time we've been together, you knew I was coming here. The last time I saw you, the real you, the future you, I mean - you turned up on my doorstep, with a new haircut and a suit. You took me to Darillium to see the singing towers. Oh, what a night that was! The towers sang, and you cried." River was beginning to cry herself now.

"Autodestuct in one minute."

"You wouldn't tell me why, but I suppose you knew it was time. My time. Time to come to the Library," continued River. "You even gave me your screwdriver - that should've been a clue."

_Both sonic screwdrivers, together with River's diary, are on the ground between them. The Doctor tries to reach for them but they are just a bit too far._

"There's nothing you can do," said River.

"You can let me do this!" cried the Doctor.

"If you die here, it'll mean I've never met you," said River.

"Time can be rewritten," objected the Doctor.

"Not those times. Not one line! Don't you dare!" cried River. She _paused, looking lovingly at the Doctor._ "It's OK. It's OK, it's not over for you. You'll see me again. You've got all of that to come. You and me, time and space. You watch us run!"

_She sheds a tear but remains determined._

"River, you know my name!" cried the Doctor.

"Autodestruct in ten..."

"You whispered my name in my ear," the Doctor continued.

"...nine, eight, seven..."

"There's only one reason I would ever tell anyone my name," said the Doctor. "There's only one time I could..."

"Hush, now! Spoilers..." whispered River.

_She smiles at him tenderly through her tears._

"...three, two, one..."

_River plugs together two cables and blinding white light hides her from view. The Doctor is momentarily blinded. If he wasn't, he would have seen a momentarily flash of red as River disappeared and someone else took her place, before disappearing as well. It was an echo of Clara Oswald, travelling through the Doctor's time-line, this time saving River, as one day this would save the Doctor._

_River appears in a different part of the library. She punches co-ordinates into her vortex manipulator to try to get back to the Doctor to see what happened. As she activates it, there is a great flash of sparks, and she disappeared. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

River awoke with a splitting headache. She could hear the voices of several young women.

"I wonder who she is," said one.

"What is she wearing?" asked another.

"How did she get here?" asked a third.

River opened her eyes to see five teen-aged girls looking at her. They were all wearing long dresses and had their hair up.

"Hello," said a pretty blonde-haired girl. "My name is Jane Bennet, and these are my sisters. What is your name."

River paused. "I think my name is Melody," she said hesitantly.

"You think?" repeated a pretty dark-haired girl with a smirk.

"Yes," River confirmed. "Melody Pond"

"And how did you come to be laying on the ground outside our house?" asked a brunette with glasses.

"I don't know," replied River. "I can't remember anything."

"Why are you wearing those funny clothes?" asked a younger girl.

"I told you, I can't remember anything," River repeated.

"Well, you can't stay out here," said Jane. "Come inside."

The girls helped her up and led her inside their house. They sat her down in the sitting room.

"Hill!" called Jane. The servant appeared. "Please bring a tray of tea."

"Yes, Miss Bennet," replied the servant with a curtsy, and disappeared to make the tea.

"Lydia, go and tell Father we have a guest," instructed Jane. The youngest girl ran off down the hall.

Hill reappeared with a tray of tea and scones. "Thank you, Hill. That will be all.

Lydia returned with her father in tow. "Here she is, Father," said Lydia.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" said Mr Bennet taking in River's curly pony tail and white space suit. "I am Claude Bennet, welcome to my home. Lydia tells me you have lost your memory and can only remember your name."

"Yes, that's right," replied River. "My name is Melody Pond, but that is all I can remember."

"Well, you cannot stay here," said Mr Bennett. "I am a widower and it would not be proper. However, we have a small cottage on our estate which you are welcome to stay in until you recover your memory."

As it turned out River/Melody did not recover her memory before Mr Bennett fell in love with her. They were married one year after she appeared in front of their house.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Stolen Earth**

_The Torchwood team listens to a transmission in the Hub, all deep in despair._

"This is the Commander General of the United Nations calling the Dalek Fleet. We surrender, repeat, we surrender. Planet Earth surrenders."

"Humans selected for testing will follow Dalek instructions..." said a Dalek._ "_The Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks. You will obey Dalek instructions without question. You will obey your Dalek ma..."

_The Dalek transmission is cut off by a beep and then a female voice from the computer._

"Can anyone hear me? The Subwave Network is open. You should be able to hear my voice... Is there anyone there?"

**Rose Tyler** _walks to the computer. "_I know that voice!" she exclaimed.

_Sarah Jane and Luke Smith also hear the woman._

"Who's that?" asked Luke.

"Some poor soul calling for help," Sarah Jane replied.

"...can anyone hear me?" came the voice again.

"There's nothing we can do," said Sarah Jane.

"But look at Mr Smith," said Luke.

"Processing incoming sound wave," said Mr Smith.

_The screen is all white noise but slowly the outlines of a figure start to appear._

"This message is of the utmost importance," came the voice. We haven't much time... Can anyone hear me?"

_At the Torchwood hub, Gwen walks to a terminal._

"Someone's trying to get in touch," said Gwen.

"The whole world's crying out," said Jack. "Just leave it." 

"Captain Jack Harkness, shame on you!" exclaimed the voice. "Now stand to attention, sir!"

"What?!" exclaimed Jack. _He runs to the terminal. "_Who is that?"

_Finally, the image clears and shows Harriet Jones in her home, flashing her ID card. "_Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister," said Harriet.

"Yeah, I know who you are," said Jack.

_In the Noble household, _**Rose is looking at the computer screen. "**Harriet! It's me, it's me. Oh, she can't hear me... Have you got a webcam?"

**Wilf,** _gesturing to Sylvia, says: "_No, she wouldn't let me, she said they're naughty."

"I can't speak to her then, can I?" said Rose.

"Sarah Jane Smith, 13 Bannerman Road..." said Harriet. "...are you there?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm here! Yeah, that's me!" exclaimed Sarah Jane.

"Good...," said _Harriet. "_Now, let's see if we can talk to each other." _She pushes some keys and the screen gets divided to four parts, Harriet, the Hub and Sarah Jane appearing on one part each, while there's just white noise on the fourth place. "_The fourth contact seems to be having some trouble getting through."

**Rose, **_unheard by the others, mutters: "_That's me! Harriet! That's me!"

"I'll just boost the signal..." said Harriet.

_Martha appears on the screen. "_Hello?" she says.

**JACK,**_ laughing with relief, exclaims: "_Martha Jones!"

"Who's she?" asked Rose. "I want to get through!"

"Martha, where are you?!" asked Jack.

"I guess Project Indigo was more clever than we thought. One second I was in Manhattan..." said Martha beginning to tell them about _teleporting off the UNIT base, and moments later lying on the floor of her mother's house. "_Maybe Indigo tapped into my mind. Cos I ended up in the one place that I wanted to be. But then all of a sudden, it's like the laptop turned itself on."

"It did. That was me," said Harriet, _flashing her ID again. _ "Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister."

"Yes, I know who you are," said Martha.

"I thought it was about time we all met," said Harriet. "Given the current crisis. Torchwood, this is Sarah Jane Smith."

"I've been following your work," said Jack. "Nice job with the Slitheen."

"Yeah, well I've been staying away from you lot," said Sarah Jane. "Too many guns!"

"All the same, might I say, looking good, ma'am," said Jack.

**Sarah Jane was **_flattered. "_Really? Oh."

"Not now, Captain," said Harriet. "And Martha Jones, former companion to the Doctor."

"Oi! So was I!" grumbled Rose.

"But how did you find me?" asked Martha.

"This, ladies and gentlemen, this is the Subwave Network," said Harriet. "A sentient piece of software, programmed to seek out anyone and everyone who can help to contact the Doctor."

"What if the Daleks can hear us?" asked Martha.

"No, that's the beauty of the Subwave, it's undetectable," replied Harriet.

**Sarah Jane** was _impressed. "_A-and you invented it?" she stammered.

"I developed it," explained Harriet. "It was created by the Mr Copper Foundation."

"Yeah, but what we need right now is a weapon," said Jack. "Martha, back there at UNIT, what - what did they give you, what was that key thing?"

"The Osterhagen Key," replied Martha.

"That key is not to be used, Dr Jones. Not under any circumstances!" exclaimed Harriet.

"But what is an Osterhagen Key?" asked Jack.

"Forget about the key and that's an order!" commanded Harriet. "All we need is the Doctor."

"Oh excuse me, Harriet, but, well the thing is, if you're looking for the Doctor... didn't he depose you?" asked Sarah Jane.

"He did," replied Harriet. "And I've wondered about that for a long time. Whether I was wrong, but I stand by my actions, to this day. Because I knew, I knew that one day, the Earth would be in danger, and the Doctor would fail to appear. I told him so myself. And he didn't listen."

"But I've been trying to find him," said Martha. "The Doctor's got my phone on the TARDIS, but I can't get through."

**Rose was** _annoyed. "_Nor me, and I was here first!"

"That's why we need the Subwave," said Harriet. "To bring us all together, combine forces. The Doctor's secret army."

"Wait a minute... we boost the signal!" cried Jack. "That's it! We transmit that telephone number through Torchwood itself, using all the power of the Rift..."

"And we've got Mr Smith!" cried Luke. "He can link up with every telephone exchange on the Earth. He can get the whole world to call the same number, all at the same time! Billions of phones, calling out, all at once!"

"Haha, brilliant!" cried Jack. "Who's the kid?"

"That's my son!" exclaimed Sarah Jane.

**Ianto** _stepped in front of the screen. "_Excuse me, sorry, sorry, hello, Ianto Jones. Um, if we start transmitting, then this Subwave Network is going to become visible. I mean, to the Daleks."

"Yes, and they'll trace it back to me," said Harriet. "But my life doesn't matter. Not if it saves the Earth."

**JACK** _salutes. "_Ma'am."

"Thank you, Captain," said Harriet. "But there are people out there dying, on the streets."

"Marvellous woman," said Wilf. "I voted for her."

"You did not," scoffed Silvia.

"Now enough of words. Let's begin!" cried Harriet.

_Everyone starts to work frantically._

"Rift power activated!" cried Jack.

"All terminals coordinated!" shouted Gwen.

"National grid online... giving you everything we've got!" yelled Ianto.

"Connecting you to Mr Smith!" cried Sarah Jane.

"All telephone networks combined!" shouted Luke.

"Sending you the number... now!" yelled Martha.

"Opening Subwave Network to maximum," said Harriet.

"Mr Smith... make that call!" cried Sarah Jane.

"Calling the Doctor," stated Mr Smith.

"So am I!" shouted Rose.

"Aaand sending!" yelled Jack.

_The signal is beamed out to space._

***  
><em>Inside the TARDIS, Martha's mobile rings, snapping the Doctor out of lethargy. "<em>Phone!" he cried.

"Doctor, phone!" shouted Donna.

**The Doctor** _answered it. "_Martha, is that you?! It's a signal!"

"Can we follow it?" asked Donna.

"Oh, just watch me!" yelled the Doctor.

***  
>"Emergency! Unknown network detected! Subwave frequency!" cried a Dalek.<p>

"Find the point of origin. Find and exterminate!" screamed the **Supreme Dalek.**

"I warned you, Supreme One... Just as Dalek Caan foretold," said **Davros,**_ via intercom_. "The Children of Time are moving against us. But everything is falling into place."

***  
><em>Sparks fly in the Hub.<em>

"I think we've got a fix!" cried Jack.

"Mr Smith, now at 200 per cent!" yelled Sarah Jane.

_Sparks from Mr Smith too._  
>"Oh, come on, Doctor!" cried Sarah Jane.<p>

_Rose, Wilf and Sylvia are phoning too._

"Find me, Doctor. Find me," said **Rose, **_holding her mobile high_.

***  
>"Got it! Locking on!" cried the Doctor. <em>He pulls a lever and the TARDIS shakes violently.<em>

***  
>"Harriet!" cried Gwen. "A saucer's locked on to your location, they've found you..."<p>

"I know. I'm using the Network to mask your transmission. Keep going!" yelled Harriet.

**A Dalek was** _just outside the house._  
>"Exterminate!" it screamed.<p>

***  
><em>The TARDIS is lit by red lights again and there are flames everywhere.<em>

"We're travelling through time. One second in the future! The phone call's pulling us through!" cried the Doctor.

***  
>"Captain, I'm transferring the Subwave Network to Torchwood," said Harriet. "You're in charge now. And tell the Doctor from me... he chose his companions well. It's been an honour." <em>She stands up to face the three Daleks smashing their way into her house. <em>**Harriet** _flashes her ID card. "_Harriet Jones. Former Prime Minister."

"Yes, we know who you are," the Daleks intoned.

"Oh, you know nothing of any human," said Harriet. "And that will be your downfall."

"Exterminate!" screamed the Daleks.

_The others watch in horror as the part of the screen that was transmitted from Harriet's house turns into white noise. What they don't know is that at the exact moment that the Daleks shot their exterminater beam at Harriet, she disappeared, revealing a weeping angel. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, I have a follower! Thanks ****teparry! I see you like Pride and Prejudice – I will try to do it justice.**

**Pride**

Harriet awoke on a London street. "How did I get here?" she wondered. The last thing she remembered was three Daleks screaming "EXTERMINATE!" and pointing their guns at her. "But Daleks don't transport people," she thought. "Someone else must be responsible. Torchwood, perhaps?" She pulled out her mobile phone and to dial Torchwood. "No signal," she murmured.

Just then, a horse and carriage went past. A horse and carriage? Harriet looked up and down the street. Instead of red double-decker busses and black taxis, all she could see were more horses and carriages, and people in Regency era dress.

"What is going on?" said Harriet, suddenly feeling dizzy. She sat down on a nearby step with her head in her hands.

"Are you ill, madam?" she heard a voice ask.

Harriet looked up and saw a middle-aged well-dressed gentleman gazing at her with a worried expression.

"I think I am," replied Harriet. "One minute I'm in my house about to get shot by Daleks, the next I'm waking up on this street."

The gentleman looked perplexed. "Shot by Daleks? So someone did this to you – tranquillised you, perhaps?"

"I don't know," moaned Harriet, rubbing her head which was beginning to throb.

"Why don't you come inside. I will have my housekeeper make you some tea," offered the gentleman, indicating the door at the top of the steps.

"All right, thank you," replied Harriet. She followed him into the house.

Soon she was seated in the parlour and the housekeeper brought her some tea. The gentleman sat opposite her.

"My name is John Gardiner. What is yours?" he asked.

"Harriet Jones..." she was about to say 'former prime minister' but she had a feeling that might not be appropriate.

"And how do you come to be dressed so strangely?" asked Mr Gardiner, indicating her 21st century clothing and hairstyle.

Harriet didn't know what to say. She had realised by her surroundings that she had somehow travelled back in time, but how could she tell Mr Gardiner that? He would think she was insane, and she had heard about how they treated insane people in the past.

"I don't know," she finally replied.

"You said something about somebody shooting at you," said Mr Gardiner.

"I can't remember," said Harriet evasively. "Everything's gone fuzzy."

"Well, my sister is staying with me at the moment," said Mr Gardiner. "Perhaps I can ask her to look after you until your memories return."

"All right," replied Harriet. She knew the prospects for a woman on her own in this time period were grim. "Err..this will sound like a strange question – what year is this?" asked Harriet.

Mr Gardiner looked at Harriet as if she had two heads. "It is the year of our Lord, eighteen hundred and nine," he replied.

Harriet was installed in a bedroom which she would share with Mr Gardiner's sister.


	5. Chapter 5

**It is now 2 years later. Melody has not regained her memory, and has married Mr Bennett and become step-mother to his 5 daughters. Meanwhile, Harriet has married Mr Gardiner.**

_**Chapter 5**_

The TARDIS materialised.

"Where are we?" Izzy Sinclair asked the Doctor. Izzy was born on 12 October 1979. She did not know where she had been born or who her biological parents were. She was adopted by Les and Sandra Sinclair, but because of her unknown ancestry chose to call herself Izzy S (for "Izzy Somebody") instead.

When she first met the Eighth Doctor, Izzy was a seventeen-year-old science fiction fan. She lived in the town of Stockbridge, England. She was a friend of Maxwell Edison. She met the Doctor after Max and she had stolen an artefact being sought by the Doctor's old enemy, the Celestial Toymaker. The Toymaker had put the entire town of Stockbridge into a pocket dimension and turned everyone into dolls save for Izzy and Max. The Doctor arrived in the midst of this, rescued the town, defeated the Toymaker again and took Izzy on board the TARDIS as his newest companion.

Izzy left Earth without telling her adoptive parents, but that did not concern her. She was trying to escape what she felt was a too-mundane life. She revelled in travel with the Doctor, even though it was often dangerous. However, her vivacious and trusting nature eventually had tragic consequences.

The Doctor once took Izzy to Jora, where all native life forms were affected by the Syntax. Izzy fell under its influence, and saw Jean-Luc Picard whilst hallucinating.

Izzy helped the Doctor to discover the mystery behind the disappearance of the 56th issue of _Aggrotron_, one of her favourite comics whilst she was growing up.

"The village of Meryton, England, Monday, October 21, 1811, exactly 8pm," replied the Doctor.

"And why are we here?" asked Izzy.

"The TARDIS is picking up a temporal anomaly," replied the Doctor. "Let's check it out!"

They stepped out of the TARDIS and found themselves outside of a building known as the Assembly Rooms. The local dance is in full swing. The doctor discretely waved his sonic screwdriver around. When it was pointed at the Assembly Rooms it beeped.

"It looks like the anomaly is in that building," said the Doctor. He began walking towards the door.

"Wait a minute, Doctor," said Izzy. The Doctor stopped and turned around. "I can't go in there dressed like this," said Izzy, gesturing to her 21st century clothing.

"You're right," said the Doctor. "Go to the wardrobe room and find something suitable. There should be a Regency Era outfit in there. The TARDIS will help you find it. I'll scout around out here while I'm waiting," said the Doctor.

"Ok," said Izzy, unlocking the TARDIS and going inside. She made her way to the wardrobe room. "Ok," she said, addressing the TARDIS. "I need a suitable outfit for Earth's Regency Era," she said. A path to the female section lit up. Izzy followed it to the extensive Earth section and found a small area label Regency Era lit up with a spotlight. "Thanks," said Izzy.

She found a light green check empire line long dress with lace sleeves, a darker green empire line jacket and a matching green bonnet. She quickly changed into the dress and jacket, twisted her shoulder-length hair up in a bun and put on the bonnet.

Izzy ran back outside and found the Doctor.

"It seems like the dance is open invitation, so we shouldn't have any trouble getting in," said the Doctor. He led the way to the front door where they were granted entrance immediately. The Doctor hid behind Izzy and scanned the room. The sonic started beeping quietly when he pointed towards a group of three young and three older women who were standing in a circle talking. The Doctor and Izzy slowly walked over near the women and listened in to their conversation.

"Mr. Darcy is proud," said Mrs Long.

"Most forbidding," said Mary.

"Disagreeable," said Lady Lucas.

"Unworthy to be compared with Mr. Bingley," said Mrs Bennet. Ah, the anomoly was coming from Mrs Bennet.

"One cannot wonder that so very fine a young man, with family, fortune, everything in his favor, should think highly of himself. If I may so express it, he has a right to be proud," said Charlotte.

"I could easily forgive his pride, if he had not mortified mine," said Elizabeth.

"Pride is a very common failing, I believe. By all that I have ever read, I am convinced that it is very common indeed; that human nature is particularly prone to it, and that there are very few of us who do not cherish a feeling of self-complacency on the score of some quality or other, real or imaginary," said Mary.

"You do not lose much by not suiting his fancy, Eliza, for he is a most disagreeable man, not at all worth pleasing," said Charlotte.

"I believe I may safely promise you never to dance with him," said Elizabeth.

For the rest of the evening the Doctor and Izzy watched Mrs Bennet. At one point Mrs Bennet seemed to notice the Doctor and she frowned as if she was trying to remember whether she knew him. In response the Doctor and Izzy backed off a little, trying to be more discrete.

"Mrs Bennet appears to have five daughters," said the Doctor. "I would like you to get friendly with them so you can try to get close to Mrs Bennet and work out why she is registering as a temporal anomaly."

"All right, I'll try," said Izzy. She looked around for one of the daughters. A server walked past carrying a tray of drinks. Izzy grabbed a glass. "What is this, wine?" she asked the server.

"Punch, madam," replied the server. He started to move away.

"Oh, no, don't go away," said Izzy, downing the first glass and taking a second. "Bit thirsty."

She spied Elizabeth Bennet standing alone and made her way over.

"Lovely ball, isn't it," remarked Izzy.

"Yes, wonderful," replied Elizabeth. "I haven't seen you before. Are you a friend of Mr Bingley's also?"

"No," replied Izzy. "I've just moved to Meryton with my uncle. My name is Isabel Sinclair, but everyone calls me Izzy."

"Elizabeth Bennet, pleased to meet you," said Elizabeth. "Where do you come from?"

"Stockbridge,"replied Izzy.

"Did they have many balls in Stockbridge?" asked Elizabeth.

"Not like this one," said Izzy.

They spent the next half hour chatting and Elizabeth invited Izzy and her 'uncle' over for dinner the next day.

After the ball was over, Izzy went back to the TARDIS with the Doctor. She told him about making friends with Elizabeth, and being invited over for dinner.

"Excellent," said the Doctor. "Now we have a reason to be close to Mrs Bennet. We may be able to discover her secret.

"Did you find out anything?" asked Izzy. "I noticed you dancing with Jane, when she wasn't with Mr Bingley."

"Yes," said the Doctor. "I discovered that Mrs Bennet is the girls' step-mother. Jane didn't tell me any more than that, but hopefully if you can gain Elizabeth's confidence you may be able to find out more."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The following evening the Doctor and Izzy approached Longbourn, the home of the Bennet family. They were let in by the housekeeper, and met by Mr Bennet.

"So you are Elizabeth's friend?" asked Mr Bennet.

"Yes. Isabel Sinclair, sir," replied Izzy. "And this is my uncle, Doctor John Smith."

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Elizabeth's father, Claude Bennet."

"Claude? You're kidding," said Izzy. The Doctor kicked her foot.

"It exposed me to some comments, but it was the name my parents chose," said Mr Bennet. "Where are you and your uncle from?"

"Stockbridge," replied Izzy. "It is a small town in west Hampshire, 65 miles from London."

"I have driven through a pleasant place that bears the name," said Mr Bennet. "But I would not call it a town – just a parish really."

"It would have been," said Izzy.

"And you met Lizzy at the ball last night?" asked Mr Bennet.

"Yes," replied Izzy.

Mrs Bennet appeared at the door.

"My wife," introduced Mr Bennet. "Mrs Bennet, Doctor John Smith and Miss Isabel Sinclair."

"Pleased to meet you," said Mrs Bennet. "Dinner is ready, would you like to be seated?"

They all moved to the dining room where the rest of the family were already seated.

"Please, Miss Sinclair, sit next to me," said Jane. "Have you met all my sisters?"

"Yes, I met them all last night," replied Izzy.

Over the meal they enjoyed pleasant conversation. Afterwards they left with an open invitation to call at any time.

On their way back to the TARDIS, the Doctor said: "I was getting some very strange readings from Mrs Bennet. Not only the temporal anomaly readings on the screwdriver, but when I tried to look at her time-line, it was all tangled up and looked to have Time Lord characteristics. Not only that, there was a large part of it that I couldn't see, as if..."

"As if what?"

"As if it was somehow connected with my own."

"Wow!" said Izzy. "What do you think that means."

"It likely means that she has had contact with my future self," replied the Doctor. "Normally I would avoid contact with future companions, but the TARDIS brought us here for a reason, so we must investigate further. I want you to spend as much time with the Bennet girls as possible, particularly Elizabeth, and see what you can find out about Mrs Bennet."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The time fixed for the beginning of their Northern tour was now fast approaching; and a fortnight only was wanting of it, when a letter arrived from Harriet Gardiner, which at once delayed its commencement and curtailed its extent. Mr Gardiner would be prevented by business from setting out till a fortnight later in July, and must be in London again within a month; and as that left too short a period for them to go so far, and see so much as they had proposed, or at least to see it with the leisure and comfort they had built on, they were obliged to give up the Lakes, and substitute a more contracted tour; and, according to the present plan, were to go no farther northward than Derbyshire. In that county, thee was enough to be seen, to occupy the chief of their three weeks; and to Harriet it had a peculiarly strong attraction. The town where she had formerly passed some years of her life (in the 20th century – but she didn't tell anyone that), and where they were now to spend a few days, was probably as great an object of her curiosity, as all the celebrated beauties of Matlock, Chatsworth, Dovedale, or the Peak.

Elizabeth was excessively disappointed; she had set her heart on seeing the Lakes; and still thought there might have been time enough. But it was her business to be satisfied – and certainly her temper to be happy; and all was soon right again.

The period of expecation was now doubled. Four weeks were to pass away before her uncle and aunt's arrival. Izzy came to visit every day and Elizabeth taught her needlework, surprised that Izzy didn't know how.

"I lost my parents when I was young and Uncle John knows nothing of these things," explained Izzy.

Izzy learned that Elizabeth's step-mother had been found outside their house with no memory of her life or how she had arrived, and was wearing very strange clothes. This information excited Izzy and she relayed it to the Doctor that evening.

"It sounds like Mrs Bennet has travelled here from the future," said the Doctor. "Do you think you could try to get close to her and ask her questions about herself. See if something you say can trigger her memory?"

"I don't know," said Izzy. "She doesn't seem to like me very much. I don't think she trusts me."

"Perhaps her sub-conscience is picking up your time-traces and is making her uneasy," said the Doctor. "Well, have a go anyway."

"All right," said Izzy. "I'll try."

"You know, I have a strange feeling that I've seen Mrs Bennet before, but I can't think where," said the Doctor.

The four weeks did pass away, and Mr and Mrs Gardiner, with their four children (Mr Gardiner's from his first marriage), did at length appear at Longbourn. The children, two girls of six and eight years old, and two younger boys, were to be left under the particular care of their cousin Jane, who was the general favourite, and whose steady sense and sweetness of temper exactly adapted her for attending to them in every way – teaching them, playing with them, and loving them.

As soon as the Gardiners arrived, the Doctor's time anomaly detector went off again.

Izzy arrived home from a day with Elizabeth. The Doctor was beside himself. "What time did the Gardiners arrive?" asked the Doctor.

"About mid-day, I think," replied Izzy.

"That's the exact time the time anomaly detector started going off the scale! Did you notice anything unusual about any of the Gardiner family?" asked the Doctor.

"No, they all seemed normal enough," replied Izzy. "Mrs Gardiner is so nice. Elizabeth asked her if she could invite me go with them to Derbyshire and she said yes. I didn't want to hurt her feelings by just saying no, so I told her I'd have to ask your permission first. I can always tell them you wouldn't let me go," said Izzy.

"Well, if one of the Gardiners is a time anomaly perhaps you should go with them," said the Doctor. "I could stay here and keep an eye on Mrs Bennet. Perhaps I could try to make friends with Mr Bennet."

"All right then, I'd better pack for the trip. They're leaving in the morning," said Izzy, and went off to the wardrobe room to look for more regency era clothes.

The Gardiners set off the next morning with Elizabeth and Izzy in pursuit of novelty and amusement. One enjoyment was certain – that of suitableness as companions; a suitableness which comprehended health and temper to bear inconveniences – cheerfulness to enhance every pleasure – and affection and intelligence, which might supply it among themselves if there were disappointments abroad.

To the little town of Lambton, the scene of Mrs Gardiner's former residence, they bent their steps, after having seen all the principal wonders of the country; and within five miles of Lambton, Elizabeth found from her aunt, that Pemberley was situated. It was not in their direct road, nor more than a mile or two out of it. In talking over their route the evening before, Mrs Gardiner expressed an inclination to see the place again. Mr Gardiner declared his willingness, and Elizabeth was applied to for her approbation.

"My love, shouldn't you like to see a place of which you've heard so much?" said Harriet. "A place too, with which so many of your acquaintances are connected. Wickham passed all his youth there, you know."

Elizabeth was distressed.

"What's wrong?" asked Izzy quietly when they had stopped for lunch.

"I feel that I have no business at Pemberley, and have a disinclination for seeing it. I must own that I am tired of great houses; after going over so many, I really have no pleasure in fine carpets or satin curtains," said Elizabeth.

Mrs Gardiner abused her stupidity. "If it were merely a fine house richly furnished," said she, "I should not care about Pemberley myself but the grounds are delightful. They have some of the finest woods in the country."

Elizabeth said no more to Harriet – but her mind could not acquiesce. "The possibility of meeting Mr Darcy," she whispered to Izzy, "while viewing the place, has occurred to me. It would be dreadful!" She blushed at the very idea; and thought it would be better to speak openly to her aunt, than to run such a risk. But against this, there were objections; and she finally resolved that it could be the last resource, if her private enquiries as to the absence of the family, were unfavourably answered.

Accordingly, when she retired at night, she asked the chambermaid whether Pemberley were not a very fine place, what was the name of its proprietor, and with no little alarm, whether the family were down for the summer. A most welcome negative followed the last question – and her alarms being now removed, she was at leisure to feel a great deal of curiosity to see the house herself.

To Pemberley, therefore, they were to go.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

That night, after Elizabeth retired, Izzy slipped outside the back door of the inn. She checked that no one was around and pulled her mobile phone from her pocket. The Doctor had supercharged it so that it would not go flat while she was away, and performed some jiggery-pokery on it so that it would actually work in this century. The Doctor had asked Izzy to call him regularly to keep him updated.

The pressed the speed-dial for the Doctor's phone and waited for him to answer.

"Hello Izzy," he said. "Do you have any news for me?"

"Not really," replied Izzy. "Mrs Gardiner seems fairly normal, although occasionally she comes out with some anachronistic words."

"Try to ask her some questions about her past," suggested the Doctor.

"All right, I'll try," said Izzy. "How about you? Any luck with Mrs Bennet?"

"Not yet," said the Doctor. "I've spoken with Mr Bennet, but his wife is never around, and I feel funny about asking him questions about his wife."

"All right, Doctor," said Izzy. "I'll call you back if I have some news."

"Same," said the Doctor. "Bye."

"Bye," said Izzy, and ended the call.

Izzy turned around, and there was Mrs Gardiner standing in the doorway with her arms folded across her chest. Izzy quickly shoved her phone in her pocket.

"Hello Mrs Gardiner, I was just getting some air," said Izzy.

"Would you like to explain how you come to have a mobile phone?" asked Harriet.

"How do you know what a mobile phone is?" asked Izzy.

"I asked first," said Harriet.

Izzy took a deep breath. "Well, because I'm from the 21st century, as you must be if you know what a mobile phone is."

Harriet nodded. "Was that the Doctor you were speaking to?" she asked.

"You know the Doctor?" asked Izzy.

"Yes," replied Harriet. "Is yours leather or pinstripes?"

"Pardon?" Izzy was confused.

"Does the Doctor wear a leather jacket, or a pinstriped suit?"

"Neither," said Izzy.

"Hmm, he must be in a different body to the ones that I knew," said Harriet. "I wonder if it's before or after mine. I would like to meet him. I assume you are the Doctor's companion and that he is nearby?"

"Yes," replied Izzy. "Is that how you got here, with the Doctor?"

"No," replied Harriet. "I don't know how I got here. One minute I was facing extermination by Daleks, the next I was here."

"But Daleks don't displace people in time," said Izzy.

"I know, it must have been something else," said Harriet.

"Well, I'll call the Doctor now and arrange a meeting," said Izzy.

"What year are you from?" asked Harriet.

"2009," replied Izzy.

"I was taken during the 2008 Dalek/Cyberman invasion," said Harriet.

"Oh, that was so scary!" cried Izzy. "You look slightly familiar."

"Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister," said Harriet, holding out her hand. She didn't carry her ID with her any more.

"Oh yes!" cried Izzy. "I know who you are!"

"Well, it means nothing here," said Harriet.

Izzy pulled out her phone and called the Doctor again. She excitedly told the Doctor her news. After she ended the call she turned to Harriet.

"When we return to Longbourn, I will take you to meet the Doctor," said Izzy.

"I look forward to it," said Harriet. "Now, it's time we both got some sleep."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

On applying to see Pemberley, they were admitted into the hall; and Izzy, as they waited for the housekeeper, had leisure to wonder at her being where she was.

The housekeeper came; a respectable-looking, elderly woman, much less fine, and more civil, than they had any notion of finding her. "Welcome to Pemberley. I am Mrs. Reynolds, the housekeeper here at Pemberley," she said. They followed her into the dining-parlour. It was a large, well-proportioned room, handsomely fitted up. The rooms were lofty and handsome, and their furniture suitable to the fortune of their proprietor; but Elizabeth and Izzy saw, with admiration of his taste, that it was neither gaudy nor uselessly fine; with less of splendor, and more real elegance, than the furniture of Rosings.

"And of this place, Lizzy, you might have been mistress!" Izzy whispered to Elizabeth, for Elizabeth had told Izzy alone of Mr Darcy's proposal.

Elizabeth longed to enquire of the housekeeper, whether her master were really absent, but had not courage for it. At length, however, the question was asked by her uncle; "Is your master absent at present?"

Elizabeth turned away with alarm, while Mrs Reynolds replied, "He is. But we expect him tomorrow, with a large party of friends." How rejoiced was Elizabeth that their own journey had not by any circumstance been delayed a day!

Her aunt now called: "Girls, come look at these pictures. How do you like this picture?" They approached, and saw the likeness of Mr Wickham suspended, amongst several other miniatures, over the mantlepiece. The housekeeper came forward, and told them: "This is a picture of the son of my late master's steward, Mr. Wickham. He was brought up by the late Mr. Darcy at some considerable expense. He is now gone into the army but I am afraid he has turned out very wild."

Harriet looked at her niece with a smile, but Elizabeth could not return it.

"And that," said Mrs Reynolds, pointing to another of the miniatures, "is my master—and very like him. It was drawn at the same time as the other—about eight years ago."

"I have heard much of your master's fine person," said Harriet, looking at the picture; "It is a handsome face. But, Lizzy, you can tell us whether it is like or not?"

Mrs Reynolds's respect for Elizabeth seemed to increase on this intimation of her knowing her master.

"Does that young lady know Mr. Darcy?"

Elizabeth coloured, and said - "A little."

"And do not you think him a very handsome gentleman, ma'am?"

"Yes, very handsome."

"I am sure I know none so handsome; but in the gallery upstairs you will see a finer, larger picture

of him than this. This room was my late master's favourite room, and these miniatures are just as they used to be then. He was very fond of them."

This accounted to Elizabeth for Mr Wickham's being among them.

Mrs Reynolds then directed their attention to one of Miss Darcy, drawn when she was only eight years old.

"And is Miss Darcy as handsome as her brother?" asked Mr Gardiner.

"Oh, yes, the handsomest young lady that ever was seen; and so accomplished! She plays and sings all day long. In the next room is a new instrument just come down for her—a present from my master; she comes here tomorrow with him."

Mr Gardiner, whose manners were easy and pleasant, encouraged her communicativeness by his questions and remarks; Mrs Reynolds, either from pride or attachment; had evidently great pleasure in talking of her master and his sister.

"Is your master much at Pemberley in the course of the year?"

"Not so much as I could wish, sir; but I dare say he may spend half his time here; and Miss Darcy

is always down for the summer months."

"If your master would marry, you might see more of him," said Harriet.

"Yes, ma'am, but I do not know when that will be. I do not know who is good enough for him."

Mr and Mrs Gardiner smiled. "It is very much to his credit, I am sure, that you should think so," said Harriet.

"I say no more than the truth, and everybody will say that knows him," replied the other. Elizabeth thought this was going pretty far, and she listened with increasing astonishment as the housekeeper added, "I have never known a cross word from him in my life, and I have known him ever since he was four years old."

This was praise, of all others most extraordinary, most opposite to her ideas. That he was not a good-tempered man, had been her firmest opinion. Her keenest attention was awakened; she longed to hear more, and was grateful to her uncle for saying,

"There are very few people of whom so much can be said. You are lucky in having such a master."

"Yes, sir, I know I am. If I were to go through the world, I could not meet with a better. But I have

always observed, that they who are good-natured when children, are good-natured when they

grow up; and he was always the sweetest-tempered, most generous-hearted boy in the world."

Elizabeth almost stared at her. - 'Can this be Mr Darcy!' thought she.

When all of the house that was open to general inspection had been seen, they returned down stairs, and taking leave of the housekeeper, were consigned over to the gardener, who met them at the hall door.

As they walked across the lawn towards the river, Elizabeth turned back to look again; her uncle and aunt and Izzy stopped also, and while the former was conjecturing as to the date of the building, the owner of it himself suddenly came forward from the road, which led behind it to the stables.

They were within twenty yards of each other, and so abrupt was his appearance, that it was impossible to avoid his sight. Their eyes instantly met, and the cheeks of each were overspread with the deepest blush. He absolutely started, and for a moment seemed immoveable from surprise; but shortly recovering himself, advanced towards the party, and spoke to Elizabeth, in not in terms of perfect composure, at least of perfect civility.

She had instinctively turned away; but, stopping on his approach, received his compliments with an embarrassment impossible to overcome.

"Miss Bennet!" cried Mr Darcy.

"Mr. Darcy. I was told you were in London," said Elizabeth.

"I'm not," said Mr Darcy.

"No," said Elizabeth.

"Would you do me the honor of introducing me to your friends?" asked Mr Darcy.

"Mr. Gardiner, Mrs. Gardiner, Miss Sinclair, this is Mr. Darcy, the master of Pemberley," said Elizabeth.

"Your aunt and uncle, I believe. And a friend? I am pleased to meet you," said Mr Darcy.

"We are on a tour of the area and were told that Pemberley had some of the finest woods in the country," said Mr Gardiner.

"Have you had the opportunity to view the grounds?" asked Mr Darcy. "I would be honored if you would allow me show you around." He turned to his housekeeper. "Mrs. Reynolds, how nice to see you, will you let please let the steward know I will be with him in a short while – please covey my apologies."

"Very good, sir. Welcome home," said Mrs Reynolds.

"Please come right this way," said Mr Darcy.

They entered a beautiful walk by the side of the water, and every step was bringing forward a nobler fall of ground, or a finer reach of the woods to which they were approaching; but it was some time before Elizabeth was sensible of any of it; and, though she answered mechanically to the repeated appeals of her uncle and aunt, and seemed to direct her eyes to such objects as they pointed out, she distinguished no part of the scene. Her thoughts were all fixed on Mr Darcy. She longed to know what at that moment was passing in his mind; in what manner he thought of her, and whether, in defiance of everything, she was still dear to him. Perhaps he had been civil, only because he felt himself at ease; yet there had been _that_ in his voice, which was not like ease. Whether he had felt more of pain or of pleasure in seeing her, she could not tell, but he certainly had not seen her with composure.

"Are you fond of fishing, Mr. Gardiner?" asked Mr Darcy.

"I am, Mr. Darcy," replied Mr Gardiner. "I see the appearance of some trout in the water, do I not?"

"Indeed, you do," replied Mr Darcy. "While you are in Lambton please come and fish here as often as you choose. We can supply you with fishing tackle. I could point out parts of the stream where there is usually most sport."

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy. I would be delighted," said Mr Gardiner.

"Gentlemen, I apologize, but I find myself fatigued by the morning exercise. Mr. Gardiner, may I have your arm for support?" asked Mrs Gardiner.

"Of course, my dear," replied Mr Gardiner. "You will excuse us, Mr. Darcy."

"Of course. There is a short cut back to the house just here, Mrs. Gardiner. We will get you back soon. Would a cup of tea help revive you?" asked Mr Darcy.

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy. It would," replied Mrs Gardiner.

Darcy offered Elizabeth his arm. She took it. Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner and Izzy walked some length behind them. They took their way towards the house on the opposite side of the river, in the nearest direction.

After a short silence, Mr Darcy asked: "May I inquire after the health of your family, Miss Bennet?"

"They are all quite well, thank you," replied Elizabeth. "I was told by your housekeeper that you were in London, Mr. Darcy, and you would certainly not be here till tomorrow."

"I had some business with my steward that occasioned my coming forward a few hours before the rest of the party. They will join me early tomorrow; among them are some who will claim an acquaintance with you—Mr. Bingley and his sisters."

Elizabeth answered only by a slight bow. Her thoughts were instantly driven back to the time when Mr Bingley's name had been last mentioned between them; and if she might judge from his complexion, _his _mind was not very differently engaged.

"There is also one other person in the party," he continued after a pause, "who more particularly wishes to be known to you. Will you allow me, or do I ask too much, to introduce my sister to your acquaintance during your stay at Lambton?"

"I would be honored," replied Elizabeth. The surprise of such an application was great indeed; it was too great for her to know in what manner she acceded to it. "Thank you, Mr. Darcy."

He then asked her to walk into the house – but she declared herself not tired, and they stood together on the lawn. At such a time, much might have been said, and silence was very awkward. She wanted to talk, but there seemed an embargo on every subject. At last she recollected that she had been travelling, and they talked of Matlock and Dove Dale with great perseverance. Yet time and her aunt moved slowly – and her patience and her ideas were nearly worn out before the tete-a-tete was over. On Mr and Mrs Gardiner and Izzy's coming up, they were all pressed to go into the house and take some refreshment; but this was declined, and they parted on each side with the utmost politeness. Mr Darcy handed the ladies into the carriage, and when it drove off, Elizabeth saw him walking slowly towards the house.

"There is something a little stately in him, to be sure," remarked her aunt, "but it is confined to his air, and is not unbecoming. I can now say with the housekeeper, that though some people may call him proud, I have seen nothing of it."

"I was never more surprised than by his behavior to us. It was more than civil; it was really attentive; and there was no necessity for such attention. His acquaintance with Elizabeth was very trifling," said Mr Gardiner.

**Wow that was a long chapter. Hope it wasn't too tedious.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry if this is seeming a bit long and drawn out. I'm trying to set up for when Elizabeth is called home. It will get a bit more interesting after that.**

_Chapter 10_

Convinced as Elizabeth now was that Miss Bingley's dislike of her had originated in jealousy, she could not help feeling how very unwelcome her appearance at Pemberley must be to her, and was curious to know with how much civility on that lady's side, the acquaintance would now be renewed.

On reaching the house, they were shown through the hall into the saloon, whose northern aspect rendered it delightful for summer. Its windows opening to the ground, admitted a most refreshing view of the high woody hills behind the house, and of the beautiful oaks and Spanish chestnuts which were scattered over the intermediate lawn.

In this room they were received by Miss Darcy, who was sitting there with Mrs Hurst and Miss Bingley, and the lady with whom she lived in London. Georgiana's reception of them was very civil; but attended with all that embarrassment which, though proceeding from shyness and the fear of doing wrong, would easily give to those who felt themselves inferior, the belief of her being proud and reserved. Mrs Gardiner, her niece and Isabel, however, did her justice, and pitied her.

By Mrs Hurst and Miss Bingley, they were noticed only by a curtsey; and on their being seated, a pause, awkward as such pauses must always be, succeeded for a few moments. It was first broken by Mrs Annesley, a genteel, agreeable-looking woman, whose endeavour to introduce some kind of discourse, proved her to be more truly well bred than either of the others; and between her and Mrs Gardiner, with occasional help from Elizabeth and Isabel, the conversation was carried on. Miss Darcy looked as if she wished for courage enough to join in it; and sometimes did venture a short sentence, when there was least danger of its being heard.

The next variation which their visit afforded was produced by the entrance of servants with cold meat, cake, and a variety of all the finest fruits in season; but this did not take place till after many a significant look and smile from Mrs Annesley to Miss Darcy had been given, to remind her of her post. There was now employment for the whole party; for though they could not talk, they could all eat; and the beautiful pyramids of grapes, nectarines, and peaches, soon collected them round the table.

Miss Bingley moved away from the table and Elizabeth took her chance. "Miss Darcy, how do your find your new pianoforte?"

"Please call me Georgiana, Miss Bennet. My brother has talked of you so often these last months

that I feel as if I already know you well."

"Your brother has been regaling you with stories about me? Please do not take only his account.

Allow me to give you mine as well. I would be honored to call you Georgiana if you would

return the courtesy and call me Elizabeth."

Caroline returned to the table. "Yes, there are so many Miss Bennets that it must be confusing for you. Miss Elizabeth has four sisters – all of them are out in society at present."

Silence prevailed once more.

"Miss Georgiana has been practicing a great deal on her new instrument," said Mrs Annesley.

"My pianoforte is the most beautiful gift I have ever received. I fear I have spent the entire day

engrossed in music. My brother, I fear, spoils me," said Georgiana.

While thus engaged, Elizabeth had a fair opportunity of deciding whether she most feared or wished for the appearance of Mr Darcy, by the feelings which prevailed on his entering the room; and then, though but a moment before she had believed her wishes to predominate, she began to regret that he came.

He had been some time with Mr Gardiner, who, with two or three other gentlemen from the house, was engaged by the river, and had left him only on learning that the ladies of the family intended a visit to Georgiana that morning. No sooner did he appear, than Elizabeth wisely resolved to be perfectly easy and unembarrassed; - a resolution the more necessary to be made, but perhaps not the more easily kept, because she saw that the suspicions of the whole party were awakened against them, and that there was scarcely an eye which did not watch his behaviour when he first came into the room. In no countenance was attentive curiosity so strongly marked as in Miss Bingley's, in spite of the smiles which overspread her face whenever she spoke to one of its objects; for jealousy had not yet made her desperate, and her attentions to Mr Darcy were by no means over. Miss Darcy, on her brother's entrance, exerted herself much more to talk; and Izzy saw that he was anxious for his sister and Elizabeth to get acquainted, and forwarded, as much as possible, every attempt at conversation on either side. Miss Bingley saw all this likewise; and, in the imprudence of anger, took the first opportunity of saying, with sneering civility,

"Pray, Miss Eliza, are not the Militia removed from Meryton? They must be a great loss to _your_

family."

In Darcy's presence she dared not mention Wickham's name; but Elizabeth and Izzy instantly comprehended that he was uppermost in her thoughts; and the various recollections connected with him gave Elizabeth a moment's distress; but, exerting herself vigorously to repel the ill-natured attack, she presently answered the question in a tolerably disengaged tone. "Thank you for asking after the welfare of my family, Miss Bingley. They are all quite well."

Their visit did not continue long after the question and answer above mentioned.

"Thank you for the invitation to tea, Ms. Darcy," said Harriet.

"And for your hospitality, Mr. Darcy," said Mr Gardiner

"Miss Elizabeth, would you and Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner and Isabel dine with us this evening? After dinner we could play a duet," said Georgiana.

"I would be honored. I must warn you that, though I will undoubtedly learn from the exercise, you

may wonder at my inability to play in rhythm," said Elizabeth.

"I will have the cook serve the excellent trout you caught, Mr. Gardiner. Your uncle, Miss

Elizabeth, is a considerable fisherman," said Mr Darcy.

"Until this evening then," said Georgiana.

"Until this evening," said Harriet.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

The following morning they had just been preparing to walk as the letters came in; and her uncle and aunt and Izzy, leaving her to enjoy them in quiet, set off my themselves. The one missent must be first attended to; it had been written five days ago. The beginning contained an account of all their little parties and engagements, with such news as the country afforded; but the latter half, which was dated a day later, and written in evident agitation, gave more important intellegence. It was to this effect:

"Something has occurred of a most unexpected and serious nature. An express came at twelve last

night, just as we were all gone to bed, from Colonel Forster, to inform us that Lydia was gone off

to Scotland with Wickham! Imprudent as the marriage between Mr. Wickham and our poor

Lydia would be, we are now anxious to be assured it has taken place, for there is but too much

reason to fear they are not gone to Scotland. Mother believes the worst, but I cannot think so ill

of him. And as to my father, I never in my life saw him so affected. Father is going to London

with Colonel Forster instantly, to try to discover her. What he means to do I am sure I know not;

but his excessive distress will not allow him to pursue any measure in the best and safest way. In

such an exigency, my uncle's advice and assistance would be everything in the world; he will

immediately comprehend what I must feel, and I rely upon his goodness..."

"Oh! Where, where is my uncle?" cried Elizabeth, darting from her seat as she finished the letter, in eagerness to follow him, without losing a moment of the time so precious; but as she reached the door, it was opened by a servant, and Mr Darcy appeared. Her pale face and impetuous manner made him start, and before he could recover himself enough to speak, she, in whose mind every idea was superseded by Lydia's situation, hastily exclaimed, "I beg your pardon, but I must leave you. I must find Mr Gardiner this moment, on business that cannot be delayed; I have not an instant to lose."

"Good God! What is the matter?" cried he, with more feeling than politeness; then recollecting himself, "I will not detain you a minute, but let me, or let the servant, go after Mr and Mrs Gardiner. You are not well enough; - you cannot go yourself."

Elizabeth hesitated, but her knees trembled under her, and she felt how little would be gained by her attempting to pursue them. Calling back the servant, therefore, she commissioned him, though in so breathless an accent as made her almost unintelligible, to fetch his master and mistress home, instantly.

On his quitting the room, she sat down, unable to support herself, and looking so miserably ill, that it was impossible for Darcy to leave her, or to refrain from saying, in a tone of gentleness and commiseration, "Let me call your maid. Is there nothing you could take, to give you present relief? - A glass of wine; - shall I get you one? - You are very ill."

"No, I thank you;" she replied, endeavouring to recover herself. "There is nothing the matter with me. I am quite well. I am only distressed by some dreadful news which I have just received from Longbourn."

She burst into tears as she alluded to it, and for a few minutes could not speak another word. Darcy, in wretched suspense, could only say something indistinctly of his concern, and observe her in compassionate silence. At length, she spoke again. "I have just had a letter from Jane, with such dreadful news. It cannot be concealed from anyone. My younger sister has left all her friends—has eloped; has thrown herself into the power of—of Mr. Wickham. They are gone off together from Brighton. You know him too well to doubt the rest. She has no money, no connections, nothing that can tempt him to—she is lost forever."

Darcy was fixed in astonishment. "When I consider," she added, in a yet more agitated voice, "that _I _might have prevented it! - _I _who knew what he was. Had I but explained some part of it only – some part of what I learnt, to my own family! Had his character been known, this could not have happened. But it is all, all too late now."

"I am grieved, indeed," cried Darcy; "grieved – shocked. Is it certain—absolutely certain?"

"Oh, yes! They left Brighton together on Sunday night, and were traced almost to London, but not

beyond; they are certainly not gone to Scotland."

"And what has been done, what has been attempted, to recover her?"

"My father is gone to London. But nothing can be done—I know very well that nothing can be

done. I have not the smallest hope."

Darcy shook his head in silent acquiescence.

"This unfortunate affair will, I fear, prevent my sister's having the pleasure of seeing you at

Pemberley this evening."

"Oh, yes. Be so kind as to apologize for us to Miss Darcy. Say that urgent business calls us home

immediately. Conceal the unhappy truth as long as it is possible, I know it cannot be long."

He readily assured her of his secrecy – again expressed his sorrow for her distress, wished it a happier conclusion than there was at present reason to hope, and leaving his compliments for her relations, with only one serious, parting, look, went away.

An hour later, Mr Gardiner had settled his account at the inn, nothing remained to be done but to go; and Elizabeth, after all the misery of the morning, found herself, in a shorter space of time than she could have supposed, seated in the carriage, and on the road to Longbourn.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

They travelled as expeditiously as possible; and sleeping one night on the road, reached Longbourn by dinner-time the next day. It was a comfort to Elizabeth to consider that Jane could not have been wearied by long expectations.

The little Gardiners, attracted by the sight of a chaise, were standing on the steps of the house, as they entered the paddock; and when the carriage drove up to the door, the joyful surprise that lighted up their faces, and displayed itself over their whole bodies, in a variety of capers and frisks, was the first pleasing earnest of their welcome.

Elizabeth jumped out; and after giving each of them a hasty kiss, hurried into the vestibule, where Jane, who came running down stairs from her mother's apartment, immediately met her.

Elizabeth, as she affectionately embraced her, whilst tears filled the eyes of both, lost not a moment in asking whether any thing had been heard of the fugitives.

"Not yet," replied Jane. "But now that my dear uncle is come, I hope every thing will be well."

"Is father in London?"

"Yes, he went on Tuesday."

"And have you heard from him?"

"He wrote a few lines on Wednesday to say that he had arrived in safety and that he should not

write again till he had something of importance to mention."

"But you – How are you?" cried Elizabeth. "You look pale. How much you must have gone through!"

Her sister, however, assured her, of her being perfectly well; and their conversation, which had been passing while Mr and Mrs Gardiner were engaged with their children, was now put an end to, by the approach of the whole party. Jane ran to her uncle and aunt, and welcomed and thanked them both, with alternate smiles and tears.

When they were all in the drawing room, the questions which Elizabeth had already asked, were of course repeated by the others, and they soon found that Jane had no intelligence to give.

"What measures does your father intend to pursue, while in town, to recover his daughter?" asked Harriet.

"He means to go to Epsom, the place where they last changed horses. His principal object is to

discover the number of the hackney coach that took them from Clapham. It came with a fare

from London; and as he thought that the circumstance of a gentleman and lady's removing from

one carriage into another might be remarked he means to make inquiries at Clapham. He hopes it

might not be impossible to find out the stand and number of the coach," replied Jane.

"Had Colonel Forester no apprehension of anything before the elopement took place?" asked Mr Gardiner.

"Colonel Forster did own that he had often suspected some partiality, especially on Lydia's side,

but nothing to give him any alarm," replied Kitty, who had just entered the room.

"And did Colonel Forster appear to think well of Wickham himself? Does he know his real

character?" asked Harriet.

"I must confess that he did not speak so well of Wickham as he formerly did. He believed him to

be imprudent and extravagant. And since this sad affair has taken place, it is said that he left

Meryton greatly in debt; but I hope this may be false," replied Jane.

"Lydia left a note for Mrs. Forester. It is quite long but the essential part, I believe is, 'I am going

to Gretna Green, and if you cannot guess with who, I shall think you a simpleton, for there is but

one man in the world I love, and he is an angel. I should never be happy without him, so think it

no harm to be off.'" said Mary.

"And your mother—how is she?" asked Mr Gardiner.

"My mother is tolerably well, I trust; though her spirits are greatly shaken."

Izzy excused herself to leave the family to their personal affair. Harriet pulled her aside, "after I've seen Mrs Bennet, I'd like to see the Doctor."

"Shall I wait for you outside?" asked Izzy.

"Yes, I shouldn't be too long," replied Harriet. Izzy went outside to the lane and waited.

MRS. BENNET, to whose apartment they all repaired, after a few minutes conversation together, received them exactly as might be expected; with tears and lamentations of regret, invectives against the villanous conduct of Wickham, and complaints of her own sufferings and ill usage. Blaming every body but the person to whose ill judging indulgence the errors of her daughter must be principally owing.

"Oh! My dear brother! Why did the Foresters ever let her go out of their sight? I am

sure there was some great neglect or other on their side, for she is not the kind of girl to do such

a thing if she had been well looked after. And now here's Mr. Bennet gone away, and I know he

will fight Wickham, wherever he meets him and then he will be killed. The Collins's will turn us

out before he is cold in his grave."

They all exclaimed against such terrific ideas; and Mr Gardiner, after general assurances of his affection for her and all her family, told her that he meant to be in London the very next day, and would assist Mr Bennet in every endeavour for recovering Lydia.

"Do not give way to useless alarm," added he. "It is not quite a week since they left Brighton. In a few days more we may gain some news of them; and till we know that they are not married, and have no design of marrying, do not let us give the matter over as lost. As soon as I get to town I shall go to Mr. Bennet and consult together as to what is to be done."

"Oh! My dear brother," replied Mrs Bennet, "that is exactly what I could most wish for. And as for wedding clothes, do not let them wait for that, but tell Lydia she shall have as much money as she chooses to buy them, after they are married. And, above all, keep Mr. Bennet from fighting. I am frightened out of my wits—and have such tremblings, such flutterings, all over me—I can get no rest by night nor by day. And tell my dear Lydia not to give any directions about her clothes till she has seen me, for she does not know which are the best warehouses. Oh, brother, how kind you are!"

"I will do what I can," Mr Gardiner assured her again, "but I must recommend moderation to you, Gwen, in your hopes as well as in your fears. I am off. Look for word of me as soon as I get there. Come my dear."

"God bless," said Harriet. The Gardiners left her to vent all her feelings on the housekeeper, who attended, in the absence of her daughters.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

As they entered the dining room, Harriet turned to her husband. "You go ahead and eat without me. I'm going to take a walk."

Mr Gardiner looked at her in surprise. "Very well," he said.

Harriet went outside and met Izzy in the lane. "I've called the Doctor," said Izzy. "He's expecting you."

At that moment Mrs Bennet was glancing out of the window and saw Harriet speaking to Izzy. "That is odd," she thought. She was even more surprised when she observed Harriet walking away with Izzy. "Where are they going?" Mrs Bennet bounded out of her bed and ran down the stairs and out of the front door. She saw Harriet and Izzy walking down the lane and followed at a discreet distance, keeping to the hedge. The two women were completely unaware that they were being followed.

Izzy led Harriet into a farm yard and into a big shed. In the shed Harriet spied the familiar form of the TARDIS. Mrs Bennet reached the doorway of the shed and saw Izzy knocking on the door of a peculiar blue cupboard. Something about that cupboard seemed familiar to her. She shook her head. The door opened and she saw Izzy's uncle, Doctor Smith. "What are they up to?" she thought.

"Doctor?" asked Harriet.

"Yes, I'm the Doctor."

"You're not one of the versions I've met," remarked Harriet.

"So you're familiar with regeneration?" asked the Doctor.

"Well, I've met two versions of you," replied Harriet. "You obviously don't recognise me so this must be an earlier version."

"Probably, but not necessarily," said the Doctor. "I have suffered from memory loss in the past."

"Well, have you ever worn a leather jacket or a pinstriped suit?" asked Harriet.

"No," replied the Doctor. "I am certain that I haven't. Well it must be a future me then. Izzy told me that you come from the twenty-first century, but don't know how you got here?"

"That's right," said Harriet. "The last thing I remember was that I was about to be exterminated by Daleks, and then I woke up here."

"Well Daleks don't usually send people back in time," said the Doctor. "That's more like what Weeping Angels do. Did you see any statues around?"

"No," replied Harriet. "But then I was rather pre-occupied."

"Of course," said the Doctor. "Do you want me to take you back to your own time?"

"No," replied Harriet. "I'm happy here. I have a husband and step-children. But would it be possible for you to get a message to my mother to let her know that I'm safe?"

"Yes, I can do that," said the Doctor. "And was my future self aware of the Dalek attack on you?"

"I'm not sure, but possibly," replied Harriet.

"Well, if I know me, and I think I do," said the Doctor. "If he knows he will blame himself. When I lock away the memory of this encounter with you, which I must do to prevent a paradox, I can set it to awaken after he gets the news of your Dalek encounter. Then he'll know you're alive."

"Oh good," said Harriet. "I'm sure Rose will be happy to know I survived."

"Rose?" asked the Doctor.

"Err...one of your companions," replied Harriet. "We were friends."


End file.
